


Forest

by EmeryldLuk



Series: Puck [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bards, Hypnosis, Nonbinary Character, Other, Sign Language, Teamwork, forest, s-class trials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeryldLuk/pseuds/EmeryldLuk
Summary: It's time for the S-Class trials of 783 and its finally Puck's turn to be nominated. They're excited to take on new challenges, but can they get through the trial without hurting anyone?
Relationships: Erza Scarlet/Original Character(s)
Series: Puck [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974676
Kudos: 1





	Forest

Puck woke up first, feeling the weight of Erza hugging their legs. She mumbled under her breath when they carefully disentangled themselves. Erza turned over, but only curled deeper into the couch.

After getting dressed, Puck put a kettle on the stove and got eggs and bacon out to cook. Erza said their name in a drowsy way, still asleep somehow through all the noise.

Puck left a plate on the ottoman before leaving, writing down a note to let Erza know they left first.

The guild was already buzzing when Puck arrived. Waving hello to several energetic greetings, Puck made their way through the tables to the bar.

“Morning, Puck,” Cana said, lifting her tankard of ale.

Puck pointed to the tankard and signed,  _ Which number- morning _ .

“Sixth,” Mira answered, coming over with a tray of cleaned cups to put away. “Good Morning. Did Erza find you yesterday?”

Puck nodded.  _ Morning- good. Master announce results- today? _

Cana burped, “Yup.”

_ You drink too much. _

“Just today,” Was Cana’s gloomy response.

_ True. You- last year- S class- test. I carry- you home _ .

“Don’t remember.”

_ Obvious yes. _ Puck took a couple of rolls from the bowl Mira brought out.  _ Wasted- You. _

“No need to make fun,” Cana said into her tankard.

Mira smiled and leaned her elbows on the counter. “Puck means no harm, and you know it. So, excited?”

_ No- Anxious. Fail- I worry. _ Puck devoured the one roll and turned on their stool. They saw Erza walk in through the doors, but Erza was immediately set upon by Levi and Troy so they had no chance to wave hello.

Cough, cough. All eyes in the room turned to the old man standing at the head of the room. Master Makarov folded his hands behind his back and took a deep breath.

“Thank you for waiting,” He projected into the massive room. “I’m sure you’ve all been dying to know, so here’s this years S-class Promotion Trial.”

The room exploded into excited cheers. Puck ate another roll. Master Makarov cleared his throat again.

“This year, the Trial will be held in the Eternal Forest.” Puck almost choked on the bread, thinking of the magical forest that lay to the west of town. It was a place well regarded with caution; laden with stories of missing travelers and mages. Master Makarov plowed on with his announcement, unbothered by the reactions. “And this year’s candidates are Cana Alberona, Freed Justine, Mest Gryder, and Puck Fairone!”

Puck started, feeling their heart jump into their mouth. Mira grinned and slapped them on the back in congratulations.

“That’s great,” Cana muttered.

_ Ha Ha _

“You could look more excited,” Cana said. “Not like you’ve failed two times.”

Puck ignored Cana, focusing instead on the Master’s next words.

“Pick a partner and take the day to prepare. The trial begins at Sunset.”

Cana rambled on, “I mean, I can’t imagine anyone else being able to enjoy it even after trying and failing so many times. I might as well partner up with Bisca or Reed.”

_ Rude- you. Please stop. _

Cana sighed. “Fine. Maybe Levi will help me fail this year.” Setting down her empty tankard, Cana walked across the guild to talk to the others. Puck pressed their fingers to the side of their head and groaned.

“That is not the face of someone on the best day of their year.” Erza slapped Puck’s back. “Who spoiled your tea?”

Puck coughed, glanced up at Erza and then dropped their gaze back to the counter. Erza waited and then sat down with a clank.

“Okay, I’ll bite. You did not want the nomination.”

_ Yes but no. Partner- me- who? You know- Alone- I work- always. _

“Except for that one mission. You and Natsu teamed up for a treasure hunt.”

_ Once. Needed Natsu- smell. No big test. _

“Is it so bad?”

Puck made a face.  _ Magic- me- bad in groups. Keep secret- reason good. _ Puck’s hand hit the counter and they bit their lip.  _ Sorry. Need to think _ .

“Don’t think too long,” Erza advised. “You have to be at the forest entrance by sunset.”

Puck nodded and signed to Mira for some tea. This was the biggest moment of their life after all. Sometimes one just had to sit back and let things happen. And sometimes one had to decide carefully how to proceed. This was not a time for Puck to sit back and wait.

Natsu, while a strong mage, was too hot-headed and unpredictable. More likely to run off on his own than to stay close. The same went for Gray, as well that the ice mage had trouble with keeping his clothes on.

Puck would have liked to work with Cana or Mest, but that was out of the question with them being competition. Freed was likely to pick one of his two teammates, taking them out of the running.

Puck turned on the stool to observe the others. Freed was already talking eagerly with Evergreen in one corner. Puck guessed they were making plans for the trial.

“Who you going to pick?”

Puck glanced over at Elfman. He shrugged.

“Figured I’d ask. Jet is pretty good, though I don’t know if you two know each other too well.”

_ Why you care? _

Elfman frowned, “I want to help you, Puck. You pretty much never work with anyone else. Knowing you, I would not be surprised if you refused to pick a partner.”

Puck smirked.  _ You want- know magic- me. Want- see me fight. _

“Yes,” Elfman confirmed.

Puck took a moment to consider the eager man. They drank from their cup.  _ Fine. Remember- you asked. _

“You will not regret this. I swear on my honor as a man.”

Puck rolled their eyes and turned back to the counter. Their mind raced, hoping this would not go as badly as they thought.

Puck and Elfman arrived last to the gathering, but well before the sun was set. Cana stood with Levi, a knapsack over her shoulder. The two girls were arguing with Loke about something that had the playboy a bit red in the face. Mest was close by, but clearly not getting involved. Freed and Evergreen waited on the other side, quiet and serious like Master Makarov.

“You went with Elfman?” Evergreen squawked in surprise. “Seriously?”

_ You- first choice- already taken. _

“Oh.” Evergreen flushed and looked away.

“It’s not manly to be mean,” Elfman said, puffing out his chest.

“Says the overgrown child,” Freed retorted with a sniff. “Atleast it means we’ll have an easier time winning.”

_ No need- certain. Me picked- not Elfman _ . Puck slid a thumb under the guitar strap that hung over their shoulders, pulling it a bit away from their neck. They did not blame Freed for being skeptical. Puck was not one for making headlines like many of the guild members. He was hardly the first one to question Puck’s skills.

Master Makarov clapped his hands. “Now that we’re all here, it’s time to begin. The first trial is to get through the forest to that mountain.” He pointed to a great peak to the west-northwest. “You have until Sunrise to get there.”

Cana barked, “What? It’s the Eternal Forest!”

“And as S-class mages, you may have to deal with odds similar to this. Luck, Intuition, and Skill are all important for an S-class mage. You have until Sunrise. I will wait for you at the base of the mountain.”

Elfman cracked his knuckles. Puck laid a hand on his shoulder and subtly motioned for him to wait.

“Begin!” Makarov exclaimed, letting off a small flare into the sky ahead. Cana and Levi charged down the path into the darkness. Freed and Evergreen were right on their tails. Freed cast behind him as he entered the trees, laying down a barrier that blocked the path to the other contestants.

“We’ll lose time,” Elfman groaned. Puck shook their head, not showing even a hint of concern even as Loke and Mest teleported their way into the brush. They swung their guitar around and gave it a light strum. The G string needed a quick tune.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

Puck grinned and played a single chord that seemed to echo. The trees rustled, visibly moving on their own, though Puck nor Elfman could see by what method. A path formed in what had been dense underbrush but moments before. Puck picked up a light tune, striding onto that path, playing for a few minutes. They watched the way the forest shifted, noting how the leaves turned to listen to certain chords.

Feeling that they had a sense of a pattern, Puck let up, settling the guitar behind their back once more.

“Nature magic?” Elfman asked, warily keeping close to Puck in fear of the forest changing its mind. Puck shook their head. “Then what?”

_ CHARM _ , Puck fingerspelled in the fading light.  _ Forest Listen _ .

“Not as fun, but manly,” Elfman responded. Lifting his eyes to the canvas of leaves between them and the setting sun, he pulled out a lantern and lit it. The trees shivered.

Puck pulled around their guitar to play a soothing melody, playing until they were sure that the trees would not shrink from the light of the lantern.

They walked in silence for the better part of an hour. Puck kept their eyes on the trees, watching for any signs of change in the trees. Then Elfman seized hold of Puck’s shoulder, yanking them around to stare into the dark behind them.

“I heard something,” He informed. Puck signalled their understanding and readied their guitar. Elfman took a couple tentative steps towards the looming shadows.

The shadows came alive with movement and Elfman raised his fist to strike. He struck the tree as a flash of magic ceased all other movement. Puck whirled too late, blown back by a sudden gale.

Elfman caught Puck before they could go too far, holding tight to a tree with one hand. The lantern tumbled across the forest floor, going out and plunging them into darkness.

Puck heard the sound of breathing on their left and turned only to be knocked down from the right. Elfman’s fist, transformed into one covered in hard scales, made contact with someone.

Puck rolled up and away and instantly heard someone appear at their back. They leapt aside and through a bush. Upon rolling up, they hit a quick series of notes. Light appeared out of the darkness, floating like dandelion puffs in the air.

Mest teleported next to them, hand outstretched. Puck twisted away, sensing the magic at play.

“Puck, are you okay?” Elfman yelled, having gotten a hold on Loke. Puck ground their teeth as Mest teleported again.

“Nobody Move!”

Puck’s voice ripped through the trees, creating a kind of stillness that left a chill in one’s spine. Elfman stared, unable to move same as Loke who hung like a doll in the beast like grip of the Take-over mage.

Puck let out a sigh and turned to Mest standing behind them again. He was poised as if to grab at something the size of a melon. Puck assumed he meant it to be their head. Puck kept their hand on the command rune tattoo hidden on their arm.

“Elfman, you may move,” Puck said.

Elfman nearly fell over with a gasp. Loke hit the ground with a grunt and laid there paralyzed.

“You can talk?”

Puck scowled at their trial partner. Elfman shrugged.

“You never even hinted to it,” he said to them. “I thought you were mute or something.”

“Talk later,” Puck snapped, causing Elfman’s mouth to zip shut. “Cover your ears.”

Elfman’s hands came up a little too fast. He winced as his beast hand hit the side of his head, but he had his hands up and they stayed there. Puck pulled Loke over to Mest and stepped back, mulling over their options.

When they had decided, they ordered, “You will remain here until I am out of sight. You will not follow us. You will not speak of this to anyone else.”

Unable to move, Mest still managed to look angry. Puck turned away and settled their guitar again. As they played again, the lights followed them and the trees made way, reforming the path that had been so rudely thrown into disarray.

Elfman tapped on Puck’s shoulder, miming at their mouth. Puck sighed.

“You can talk, sorry.”

“Thank you.” Elfman rubbed his jaw. “Okay, if you can talk, why the sign language?”

Puck did not answer right away. They had to be careful. “My voice is hypnotic. If I say things the wrong way, say the wrong thing, it can have horrible consequences. My magic is shaped around it.”

Elfman was nodding. “I don’t get it, but I believe you.”

Puck rolled their eyes. They turned on the spot to face Elfman directly.  _ I- unable to lie. Words- me- truth heard. Paradox- damage mind- erase thoughts- create insanity. This why I- sign language _ .

“What do you mean you can’t lie; is that like a limitation?”

Puck sighed.  _ Forget it. We go. _

“No, I’m seriously trying to understand,” Elfman persisted, but Puck ignored him, striding further along.


End file.
